


we have a situation

by rohpsohpic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohpsohpic/pseuds/rohpsohpic
Summary: “Won’t be back for dinner due to a little, you know,emergency. Currently hospitalized. Please bring some decent yogurt, Vernonie, it tastes sohorriblehere.”





	we have a situation

To say that Seungkwan has a flair for the dramatic would be an understatement.

“You said it was an _emergency_!” Vernon exclaims, vigorously blinking and trying to rub the snot from his nose without any tissues. There’s definitely no way to salvage this sweater sleeve anymore, sticky and stained and too gross for him to stop to think about it. Damn. “You can’t just—just— _that_ —!”

Vernon holds up the screen of his phone, speechless.

 

* * *

BOO SEUNGKWAN (###-####): **Won’t be back for dinner due to a little, you know, _emergency_. Currently hospitalized. Please bring some decent yogurt, Vernonie, it tastes so _horrible_ here.**

* * *

 

Reading it over again, Seungkwan blushes, hiding his face. “Those dang painkillers, am I right?”

With his incapacitated boyfriend’s complexion resembling a tomato, Vernon feels his panic slowly starting to subside. His tears are more stubborn. It’s not like he needed this sweater for the impending winter, anyway . . . .

“You never type in complete sentences,” Vernon mumbles.

“I don’t,” Seungkwan concedes.

“I was worried.”

“You were,” Seungkwan acknowledges.

Vernon sniffs. “I need a hug.”

Seungkwan opens his arms wide, even the one with the cast, and between the two of them, Vernon can’t tell who’s the bigger idiot. It doesn’t really matter, though, at least not when Seungkwan breaks into his soft eyes and demands, “Get over here, you big lug. Love you too.”

And Vernon does.

“I brought the yogurt.”

“I know you did.”


End file.
